Changes
by lindencovenant
Summary: Day On Ghost and Mrs. Muir universe. Claymore's heart incident sets off a series of transitions in the life of Daniel's crew.


_**Note, I don't own the characters who appeared originally in the tv series. Others have been invented and their names only borrowed and adapted in honor of more famous ones. Thanks to Tabitha 12 for Sean, and all her help in general betaing, editing, etc. Thanks to all the readers who have received this family with love. **_

_**This takes place in the interval between Tristan's leaving and Candy's wedding. **_

**End of August, 1979**

"Claymore, be reasonable," Daniel Gregg entreated, trying a softer tactic than straight out bullying, as that had met with no success whatsoever. "I'm not asking you to outright GIVE Carolyn — Mrs. Muir — Gull Cottage, just consider the rent she's paid over the past ten — no — eleven — years and the equity she's put into repairs as a down payment against the market value of the place at the time she moved into it." As proud as Daniel was of his home, he knew full well it had become somewhat shabby before the Muirs entered it.

"Why are you pestering me about this?" the little man asked testily. "Is it just me, or is it hot in here?"

"If you would invest in a decent air conditioner or fan that could cool something larger than a doll house — !" Daniel began angrily, then considered what he was trying to accomplish. "Claymore, I wish to court Mrs. Muir, in earnest as it were, and enabling her to own her home — my home — would be — Claymore!"

"I don't feel so good," Claymore said dimly, turning a sickly grayish green. He hadn't heard a word his 'uncle's' ghost had said for a minute or so.

"You aren't getting out of this — " Captain Gregg started to threaten, then became concerned. Plainly, his faux nephew was in some distress.

"I think I need a doctor," Claymore muttered before fainting.

Time stalled. Daniel tried to think if he'd done anything to provoke this, but he had been almost amiable in dealing with Claymore... this time. He'd followed Adam Pierce's advice on how to accomplish this feat to the letter. Maybe being nice to the toad was too shocking? When a second or two passed without Claymore rousing, he began to get concerned, and realized perhaps he should summon that doctor, what was her name — Avery. He did not want the weasel sharing his afterlife. Claymore would make a terrible ghost. He had seen enough medical shows to know you weren't supposed to move people who were injured, and while Claymore was not injured, just slumped onto his desk, Daniel decided it was best not to risk it. He couldn't pop the man to the doctor's office. For the hundredth time in the last two years or so, he cursed Tristan's leave-taking. The boy could have driven Claymore there. BLAST. Uncharacteristic irresolution gave the ghost pause. He knew the doctor was needed, but should he leave Claymore there alone?

Finally, he settled on a solution interminable seconds later. "Sean!"

A moment later, his first mate appeared. Sean took in the scene before him calmly. Blinking, he asked, "Danny, what've ye done to him?"

"Nothing," the Captain snapped. "I was simply asking him to consider my case for letting Carolyn have the house under lenient terms, and I was most reasonable, and calm, I was calm. I did not raise my voice. Out of the blue, he said he wanted a doctor and then — " Daniel gestured indicating the collapsed form. "Blast it, I have nothing to offer the woman, but if the house was secured for her, that would be something. I might be able to marry her then."

Sean was too concerned about Daniel's legal heir's condition to comment on the familiar rant. "The doctor's seen one of your faces date Carolyn, I'll stay with him. You pop over to her place and she can drive back and get him. An ambulance is too much to hope for hereabouts."

Daniel barely nodded as he vanished.

XXX

Minutes later, a car pulled up to Claymore's office, with a very uncomfortable looking Daniel in the passenger's seat while a woman of Carolyn's age drove. Sean let them in.

"He roused a minute or so after you left — I've got him lying down on that thing that's supposed to be a sofa," the Irishman informed them softly.

"Thanks, Mister — O'Casey? — " Dr. Avery said, half in question before crossing the cluttered room to her patient.

"I'm just fine — it was just a momentary lapse," Claymore half moaned.

"Ssh. Let me decide that, Mr. Gregg," the doctor advised, firmly trapping his wrist to take his pulse. After a few minutes, she frowned. "You seem to be all right — now — "

"I told you — " Claymore insisted.

"But, I am a cautious woman, and I want to run some tests."

"T-t-tests?" Claymore gulped, interrupting her.

"Stop cutting in on her," Daniel growled. "If she says you need tests, you will take tests."

"Pay attention to him — he might have saved your life," Dr. Avery informed Claymore. "This could be nothing, or a precursor to something serious. We won't know until I run those tests, and since you live alone — I'd feel better if you were in the hospital getting taken care of for a few days."

A pained look filled Claymore's face. Seeing it, she hastily said, "Let's get a move on, I think he's having another incident!"

"N-no, it — just — aren't those things — expensive?" the landlord twittered.

"He's not too far gone," Sean noted dryly.

"Claymore," Daniel said before Linden could speak, "consider the alternative — I don't think you want to be a ghost." Suddenly, the cheap clock sitting on Claymore's desk began ticking much more audibly.

Gulping, Claymore nodded in silent agreement, paling visibly.

"Besides, Clay," Sean said encouragingly, "just think, you'll have nurses and orderlies waiting on you for days."

"Meals, too?"

"If you can call them that," the doctor muttered. "Stay still and quiet while I call the hospital and get you a room. Do you have a next of kin I can inform of your whereabouts?"

"No," Claymore said mournfully. "I'm all alone in the world. The last of the Greggs."

Considering that they had an audience, and he was truly worried that the imbecile might join him in the spectral state, Daniel did not even glare over the last remark.

"Would ye like me to let Mrs. Muir know, perhaps?" Sean suggested as Lynne Avery went to the phone.

Claymore nodded. "She's always been kind. Okay. Can — Martha come to the hospital?"

"I'm sure she will visit," Daniel said as nicely as he could.

"I mean to cook?"

"Shush, I need to hear," Lynne snapped. Hanging up a moment later, she said, "We've got you a room, Claymore. Could one of you drive, and I'll ride in the back with Mr. Gregg?"

The two ghosts looked at each other. "Drive?" Daniel said. Then, he recalled something from the ride over. "Neither Mr. O'Casey, nor myself, are familiar with how to drive a — stick shift, I believe your vehicle is called?"

"Drat," she sighed. "Well, he seems stable, so we'll just hope that nothing comes up on the way. But I do want one of you riding along to keep an eye on him while I drive."

"I want him — he's nicer," Claymore said, pointing to Sean feebly.

"I'm very nice!" Daniel barked.

"I'll be glad to do it," Sean said patiently. "And — " he thought for a moment, trying to think what Daniel's name was this week, " — he'll go tell Mrs. Muir."

"Carolyn knows where the hospital is," Lynne said gratefully. "Let's roll."

"Lock up," Claymore called backwards.

"Of course," Daniel inclined his head. When they were gone, he vanished again, reappearing in Gull Cottage.

Though subjects changed, the 'children' still had homework to do. Candy and Jenny's was college level and Jon was a senior in high school now. All three were working on papers all around the living room as the ghost became visible.

"Hi, Captain Dad," Candy said, looking up from her task.

"Hey," Jenny smiled, then her grin faded, seeing the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Where is your mother?" Daniel asked abruptly, then added, "It's Claymore. He's taken ill and is going in the hospital."

"What happened?" Candy asked.

"We were having a civil conversation and he fell over, complaining of not feeling well. I went for the doctor, then she and Sean took him to Skeldale," Daniel explained. "Sean suggested your mother should be notified, so that's what I'm doing."

"Notified about what?" Carolyn Muir asked, entering the room from upstairs.

Daniel repeated his news a bit tersely, hating to be the bearer of bad tidings.

Concern filled Carolyn's face. "I'll see if Martha can stay with the kids — will you come with me, Daniel?"

"M-o-o-o-m-m-m," Jonathan groaned on behalf of all three. "We're grown."

"Old habits die hard," Carolyn admitted with a rueful smile. "Fine. But, Daniel — "

"Don't you think I would just make him feel worse?" the ghost asked, pulling his earlobe.  
His lady looked up at him earnestly. "I think it would make him feel better to know you — care whether he lives or dies."

The spirit considered her words, then stated, "Of course I do! I don't want him clanking his chains around my afterlife!"

"Do you want us to come with you?" Candy asked. "We've got all weekend to finish our assignments."

Carolyn stopped her search for her keys and purse to glance back. "Not today. But I'm sure he'd appreciate a visit in a day or two. I should be back in a few hours — if I'm running late..."

"I'll teleport home to let you all know," Daniel interjected, popping the keys to Carolyn's hand.

XXX

Thanks to Daniel's spectral senses, they found Sean easily at Skeldale General Hospital. Their old friend was seated in the cafeteria, waiting for them.

"The doctor's getting him checked in a room. I 'left' them alone when we got here," Sean explained, winking. "Sort of." Carolyn knew he meant he'd lingered invisibly. "And came down here when I thought you might be here soon."

"Did you learn anything while you — waited?" Daniel asked.

"Most of it was gobbledygook, but from what I gathered, her preliminary diagnosis is that he's got cardiac dysrhythmia, a mild case," Sean shrugged. "Now, I would assume cardiac means heart, and mild is good."

"So, he'll survive?" Daniel asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Probably. Shall we go find Dr. Avery?" Sean asked.

"Yes," Carolyn said.

As they rose, Sean caught his best friend's arm. "What's your name, lately?"

Daniel stopped to consider. Since he'd started dating Carolyn in public, varying his face from year to year, more or less, the girls in particular had delighted in inventing names for him. What had they called him last?

"Jason Kendrick," he recalled suddenly.

"Ah. Jason," Sean nodded. "Nice name. If I ever change names, can I borrow it?"

"When I'm done using it."

Carolyn didn't know whether to be amused or irritated. Since no one was around, she settled on the former. "Come on, you two."

"You go on, I'd best let Dashire know," Sean said. "He seems to like Claymore, a mite. I'll be back though."

As the ghost and Mrs. Muir walked down the hall, Carolyn thought about what was appropriate to say. A thought hit her. "Daniel, — er — Jason — remember, he's ill, say something — nice."

"I'm always nice, Madam."

She gave him a sideways look. "I will endeavor to think of something," he allowed.

"I did an article on the mind — body connection a while back, and it's very important that the patient feel — cared about," she insisted. "If he doesn't, he could feel so bad, he gives up, and then..."

Mentally completing the sentence, the Captain said, "I will try very hard."

Lynne was exiting a room that had the words "Claymore Gregg" printed on the changeable nameplate. As she saw them, her ticked expression relaxed slightly. "Hello, Mrs. Muir. Mr. — Kendrick. Would you talk to him? He's pitching a fit about how much this hospital stay will cost him — but in good conscience, I can't send him home. He lives alone, and if something happened to him, I'd feel responsible."

"I'll do my best," Carolyn promised.

"Thanks. I'll be down at the nurses' station leaving orders for Mister Gregg."

Stepping inside, Carolyn called out, "Claymore?"

"Oh, Mrs. Muir, how good of you to come, but I really shouldn't be here," her landlord dithered. "I tried to tell that woman that I'm fine, but — "

"Claymore, we don't want to take any chances on your health," Carolyn admonished.

"I feel fine now," he insisted. "But I won't long when the bill comes — that could kill me."

"Claymore," Daniel said smoothly. "I seem to recall that you did take out insurance after your unfortunate accident at Gull Cottage, and that will cover your stay here."

"Not completely. The deductible is two hundred dollars," Claymore moaned.

Carolyn and the Captain exchanged glances that contained a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Deducting your life would be more expensive," Daniel snapped. Carolyn looked at him with raised brows. This was not what she meant by being nice.

"That doctor said part of the reason for me being here was because I live alone, couldn't I stay at Gull Cottage again, like before?" Claymore whined. "That was so much fun — and the kids and I could play Monopoly — is Jenny good at Monopoly? And — "

"Claymore, I — " Carolyn trailed off.

"That's out of the question!" Daniel declared, unable to repress a crack of thunder.

"Claymore, I know basic first aid and took CPR training, but beyond that — if you got in trouble, I couldn't help you," Carolyn said a bit desperately.

Before he could argue, Sean and Dashire appeared in the room.

"What's this about you being ill, old son?" Dashire asked.

When Claymore had recounted his tale, making it more pitiful than it actually was, the ghost shook his head. "Avery. Ah, yes. I seem to recall seeing her a time or two — lucky you are, old son. The doctors in our day weren't half so pretty. If I could get sick," he winked, "I'd do it, if she were the physician."

Claymore remained unconvinced. "I don't know... that deductible is so expensive."

"Claymore, you pay a monthly fee to have that insurance, correct?" Daniel asked, latching onto the idea. When he nodded, Daniel smiled to himself. "Precisely. Now, if you are just paying them, and never use the insurance, aren't you throwing money away? Take this little vacation and you'll be getting something for your precious pence."

Carolyn could have kissed the Captain then and there. She could tell his point had struck home.

"It'll be lonesome," Claymore said fretfully. "D'ya think that maybe you and your sweet children would visit me, Mrs. Muir? And Martha? She's such a dear lady."

"The hospital will frown on her sneaking in contraband victuals," Daniel growled.

"I've got that figured out — one of you does a little ghostie..." Claymore's eyes were bright.

"No," Sean said firmly before his Captain could begin raging. "Seems to me that heart problems usually have to do with poor eating habits, so let's let the hospital staff cater for you, Claymore. It'll be the prescribed sort of diet, and get you home sooner."

"But we will visit you," Carolyn promised just as Claymore opened his mouth to argue. Surely the kids would agree to help out on this.

"All of us," Dashire nodded, giving his shipmates pointed looks.

"Aye," Sean grimaced.

"If you insist," Daniel said, looking not at his sometime nephew, but at Mrs. Muir.

There was a knock on the door, then Linden stepped inside the room. She stopped, looking around in amazement. "How — when did all of you arrive? You're — Mr.— it's not Jones..."

"Not Smith either," the ghost in question grinned. "Dashire."

"Right. Knew it was something I'd never heard before. You shouldn't all be in here, it's against policy," she frowned.

"That's all right," Claymore piped up.

"We'll leave soon," Daniel said.

"Visiting hours are almost over," Linden seemed to accept that. "Okay, getting tested for anything at all over the weekend is not the best plan, but it happens. I'd send you home to await results, but if something happened, who'd be there for you? So, you're here until Monday at least. I'm hoping this is just a warning sign, we've caught the problem and can nip it in the bud with diet, exercise, and minimal medication. You'll be on a bland diet, no salt, low fat," she paused to grin, "no taste." Then, her expression became serious. "Even if we get the best results back, this is a wake up call, Mr. Gregg. Next time, you could die."

Claymore paled.

Satisfied by that, she nodded briskly. "I'll be in to see you everyday, and the nurse will bring you something to help you sleep right before dinner. Now, I really need to ask everyone to leave."

"We'll be back, Claymore," Carolyn promised.

"Remember what I said, old son," Dash smiled.

XXX

When Carolyn, and now three ghosts, reached Gull Cottage, all three young people and Martha Peavey were waiting curiously. They might roll their eyes and get irritated about "stingy, old Claymore," but none of them wished him ill, and even had a bit of a soft spot for him. They all promised to visit him over the weekend.

"I'm not cooking for him," Martha stated in a tone that left no wiggle room. "It's bad enough when I have to take a casserole to a church covered dish supper. I always just know something will spill all over the car. By the time I got to Skeldale, I'd be a wreck."

"Or in one, which would not do at all," Dash grinned. "Besides, it's not on his menu plan."

"And he does not deserve it," Daniel muttered.

If Carolyn heard him, she did not scold. Over the years, they had learned to give in a little to each other on small issues. She simply said, "Martha, speaking of church, did I hear correctly that Reverend Farley's retiring?"

"After thirty years," her friend nodded. "But he won't be gone for a while. The Elders have formed a search committee, and they said it could take up to a year to find someone, especially since they would like to do what they did with him, find a young man and get him for life. So, he's agreed to stay until August of 1980, and will consider longer, if he has to. Ed's on the committee."

"I'll see if Mark would like to run a piece on his retirement," Carolyn said, making a mental note. A thought hit her. "You know, a good while back, Dr. Avery mentioned her favorite nephew was going into the ministry, maybe he's the right denomination and would be interested?"

"I'll mention it to Ed. He's not happy about it, the meetings cut in on his fishing and TV watching time."

Fortunately, the kids and Carolyn were paying attention to Martha and missed seeing Daniel reflexively start to sneak a bit of roast beef to Scruffy. However, their faithful little friend had died two weeks before, late one night. All of them, even Dash and Sean, still looked for him, from time to time. Jenny's boyfriend, Dave, had offered to look for another dog, but accepted their decision not to just yet, since he hadn't replaced his late canine companion in over a year.

With a slight grimace, Daniel retracted the gesture.

"Is there any cheerful news?" Sean asked, trying to find something upbeat to focus on.

"I have six weeks to prepare to meet Dave's parents," Jenny said. "That's not really upbeat, but I'm so scared, it's really all I can think of a lot of the time. They had already moved to Australia to start their winery when I came here. So, I've dated their only son, their only child, for three years and never met them, except letters from time to time."

"So? That's how we became friends," Candy consoled her foster sister. "And I know them, they're cool."

"You were never in — dating their son," Jenny said, correcting herself and flushing at once. "Standard's higher for girlfriends than friends that are girls."

"If they don't like you, they are fools," Daniel declared.

"And go on and say 'in love'," Carolyn smiled. "It's obvious that you two are."

"A winery, eh? Now that is cheery news," Dash smiled. "Could be handy to have vitners in the family. Never did think of Australia as wine country though."

The rest of the evening was filled with pleasant chatter until Dash, with a grimace, announced he had to go "feed that blasted bird of Claymore's."

XXX

"I'll be home later," Carolyn announced early the next morning. "Dave scheduled a brunch lecture for me at the New England Ladies' Society Tri Town Chapter on the memoirs of great men."

"If you just say the name of where you're lecturing, that'll fill the whole time," Jon said around a yawn.

"Are you seeing him today?" Jenny asked as she handed Jon a plate of toast and bacon.

"He's picking me up," Mrs. Muir said.

"I'll finish taking care of breakfast if you want to primp," Candy teased.

"I'd just like to comb my hair," the other girl said, turning the slightest bit pink.

While Jenny scampered back to the room the girls shared, Daniel asked Jon and Candy what they had planned for the day.

"I guess we ought to go see Claymore," Candy said with less than overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Can't," Jon said. "I've got practice."

"What kind of practice, mate?" Daniel asked. "I thought baseball was in the spring."

"Soccer. Keeps me in shape during the off-season."

"Well, maybe Jenny will go with me," Candy said. "And maybe we could see Adam while we're in town. He's been tied up in a case lately, so hasn't been around much. What about you, Captain Dad?"

"Sea charts need updating," he replied, eyes twinkling. It was such an old excuse that it was almost a private joke. "And perhaps a bit of fishing."

"Remember the rule — you catch, you clean," Jenny reminded him as she re-entered. Now her hair was braided in a single plait and she had on lipstick and a touch of eye shadow.

"Good timing, honey," Carolyn said. "Want to walk out with me to meet a certain young man?"

Jenny dropped her eyes, but nodded.

XXX

After the lecture, Dave and Carolyn stopped in Keystone for lunch. Neither had been able to make themselves eat the rather tasteless looking gourmet brunch the ladies had set out that morning. Since they hadn't eaten breakfast, both were starved.

While waiting for their orders, Dave played with his water glass, scooting it around the lunch counter nervously. Finally, he took a deep breath and asked, "I don't suppose you've — heard from Tristan lately?"

Since the two young men had been best friends until Tris had felt he had to leave, Carolyn did not find this too unusual a question. Sadly, she smiled. "No, Dave. We haven't." She paused. "But we all miss him." More than once, Daniel and Dash had threatened to go looking for him, and she suspected that Sean might have tried on one of his trips.

"Well, I guess..." the young man began, then shrugged. "I just thought that — I'd like permission to ask Jen to marry me — and if you say okay, and she says yes, it'd have been cool to see if Tris would be my best man. But I guess not. I've been thinking about it for a while — and well — between your dog dying and Mr. Gregg's taking sick, I realized how short life is. So, I want to have as much time with her as I can. Would it be okay?" He looked as anxious and earnest as Carolyn had ever seen a boy look.

Laying a hand on his, she nodded. "Dave, we've liked you ever since Tris and Candy ran into you at the music shop and brought you home to practice with them. Having you in the family officially would be wonderful. If Jenny says yes." Carolyn had little doubt on that score. She hoped he'd take the family 'skeleton' well. Ed had, so surely Dave would too. "As you might recall, I introduced you two."

He grinned. "In case I never thanked you for that, thank you. Biggest favor anyone ever did me."

"Repay it by checking the menu before you book me somewhere next time. What was that bread?"

He thought a moment, then said, "My educated guess would be — weird. And that juice... it was green — and supposed to be that way!" He shuddered.

XXX

Claymore was thrilled to see Carolyn's girls. He didn't even gripe about Jonathan not being there or practicing a sport that wasn't baseball.

"You know, girls," he said thoughtfully, "this whole incident has given me pause." For several seconds, he stopped speaking, as if to re-enforce the point. Then, Claymore went on, "I've decided I'm not going to let things get to me so much anymore. You live once. Just once, then — well — maybe it's not over, but it could be. And what if I didn't? I really don't want to — you know." He shook his head. "I know it will be hard for you two girls to believe, but I'm a bit inept in some areas. I know, I know. But, when one has looked death in the face, honesty is called for. What I'm saying is — I know it was hard for m-my uncle..."

"He's not here," Candy said.

"Good. Er — the Captain," Claymore opted for safety, "had a hard time learning to be — to be — a corporal..."

"Corporeal," Jenny automatically corrected.

"Er — right. Well, he had a tough time, and if he did, I would too. And that guru fellow — scares me almost as much as Uncle Spooky. So, it'd be better if I just went off into the wild blue yonder, when it's time. And I know I don't want to go — you know where — so it might be time to make a change or two, just small ones." He held up his thumb and forefinger half an inch apart. "Tiny ones."

"That's understandable," Jenny said, glancing at Candy, who nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, if your brother wants to abandon me and the team, then he's perfectly welcome to do so," Claymore said stiffly.

"It's off-season, he'll be ready to play in the Oysters' senior league in spring — but you know he will be moving away not too long from now, relatively," Candy consoled and warned in one breath. "And no, I don't have time to play. Sorry."

"That's okay, child. It did kinda demoralize the boys when you were better than them," Claymore's head bobbed sagely, or so he imagined.

There was a knock on the door and a huge orderly came into the room a second later. "If you ladies will wait outside — Mr. Gregg's sponge bath is scheduled for now..."

"Maybe we'd better go," Jenny said.

"Oh, don't. Can't it wait?" Claymore asked, a bit pitifully. It got lonely in the hospital.

"Sorry. Patients have to be bathed on schedule — if it's not now, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"We'll just go to the coffee shop and come back in a little while," Jenny offered. "But we can't stay long after — I'm meeting Dave after he drops Cousin Mama off."

"Ah, young love is so sweet," Claymore sighed. "Well, run along, run along. Let's get this over with."

XXX

The girls barely kept straight faces until they reached the coffee shop and ordered their drinks. They'd both acquired a liking for herb tea lately, and were glad to see that the shop had a nice apple spice flavor. Across the cups, they rehashed the conversation in low tones; the attempt to not be heard made it all the funnier.

"What's so hilarious?" a voice asked over them.

Together, Candy and Jenny turned to look up at a young man standing by their table in an outfit like the orderly's. The nametag read THOMAS, but Candy had recognized him. "Hi, Thom. Uh — nothing..."

"Girl stuff," Jenny said helpfully. To change the subject, she asked, "Do you work here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Vampire, I'm the one who takes blood, one of the ones." He shrugged. "Mind if I join you?" He sat down without waiting for an answer. "Mom told me about Mr. Gregg. It's nice of you to check on him. Not too many people like him."

"Clay's okay," Candy said. "He was the one who — talked Mom into coming back here when she thought she wanted to move."

"He did?" Thom's eyebrows shot up.

"Sure did."

"I'll have to thank him, sometime," the boy grinned uneasily. "I'd have hated to not meet you-r family."

Jenny's eyes twinkled, but Candy seemed not to notice the near slip Thom had made.

They chatted a few more minutes, then Candy said, "We'd better get back up there, or it won't be worth it to go back at all. Don't want to keep Dave waiting forever." The girl grinned broadly. She'd been Dave's friend a long time, so she had an idea of why he wanted to see Jenny that day.

"Dave?" Thom asked.

"Dave Farnon," Candy explained, "Jenny's guy."

"I don't own him!" Jenny protested.

"Yet."

"Keep on and I'll be the only one leaving this place," Jenny growled. "Could you get her a room, Thom?"

"Sure. How severe will the damage be?" he amiably agreed, trying not to let his relief show at finding out that Dave was not "Candy's guy."

"Minimal — just enough," Jenny half smiled. "C'mon, kid. See you later, Thom?"

"Yeah. Uh, Candy — would you like to maybe have a soda or see a movie, sometime?" he blurted as the girls started to walk away.

Perhaps it was inherent politeness, perhaps not, but Candy shrugged and replied, "Sure. Sometime."

Then, they returned to Claymore's room for a few minutes. They left just in time to arrive at Gull Cottage as Dave and Carolyn pulled up in one car and Adam Pierce's jeep came up behind them.

"Hi, Adam. Bye, Adam," Jenny called with a wave as she hopped from one vehicle to the next. "Bye, Sis, Mom II."

"Was it something I said?" the attorney asked as he met the Muir women at the gate. He'd arrived for the semi-regular poker game Daniel, Sean, and Dash held, usually at Gull Cottage.

"She's just in love. All other beings pale in comparison," Carolyn answered with a knowing look.

"Must be nice," Adam said, lifting his shoulders. "But I wouldn't know."

"You're young, give it time," Carolyn advised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

XXX

Three hours later, Dave's car parked at Gull Cottage again. He still hadn't gotten up the nerve.

"Dave, why are you so — edgy?" Jenny asked. "You've been on pins and needles all afternoon. I don't think you saw the movie at all."

"I was just looking at you," he said. "Uh — Jen — would you — how'd you like to — get married?" He groaned. "Rewind. I can do better than that. I want to do better than that.."

"You did fine — yes," the girl said swiftly. "Yes. I will, but — "

He kissed her before she could finish the thought.

When she could breath again, Jenny said, "I do love you — but there's a family — secret — I can't say yes definitely until you know it, only it's not really my secret — but I've wanted to tell you for ages."

"So, are we getting married?" Dave asked, not sure he was following.

"I hope so, but you might hate me or something — so — just hang on. Let me go tell Carolyn and — everyone, then come in and if you're okay with everything then, absolutely, yes, yes. Yes."

Before he could sort it out, she was halfway up the walk.

XXX

Jenny burst into the house, drawing every eye in the room. "I just said I'd marry Dave," she exclaimed. "But I know, I know, he has to agree to accept you all first, so he's outside — can we tell him, please? Now?"

There was a moment of silence, then Adam handed Dash a dollar bill. "You were right. It was this year."

"Well, it was obvious," the spirit sniffed. "And high time your winning streak was broken."

"We've considered this already," Daniel told her. Even if he hadn't decided to let the boy in on the secret, he wouldn't have had the heart to disappoint her. Jenny's face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes. Bring him in."

"Blast it all, I was hoping I'd have to open his eyes and make him appreciate the girl's true worth by flirting outrageously," Dash chuckled.

"You'd be cradle-robbing," Sean scoffed.

"If you can pretend to be an eight year old boy, I can be a twenty something year old," Dash insisted.

"Well, you don't need to, so don't you think you should change?" Martha asked, giving their old-fashioned attire a long look.

Daniel had already morphed into his Jason face.

"Why? He's about to know the truth," Dash said.

Carolyn shushed them while Jenny hurried back out to fetch Dave who was waiting on the porch.

The young man glanced around the room, silently wondering why Mrs. Muir's boyfriend of the year was there along Misters Pierce, Dashire, and O'Casey. For that matter, why were the last two wearing clothes that had been out of style for decades? Martha stood near Carolyn's chair, her expression neutral. Jon looked bored, but Candy and Carolyn gave him encouraging smiles.

"Dave, we'd be glad for you to marry Jenny," Carolyn said carefully. "But first..." her eyes darted to "Jason" as she trailed off. This was the first time she'd been in on the revelation process.

"Dave, you've heard the rumors about this place, I would assume?" the gentleman asked, tugging his ear thoughtfully. Dave recalled that all of Carolyn's dates he'd met did that. Odd.

"Sure," he replied. "But, I never really bought them. Not since the Muirs moved in, anyway." He shrugged. "It might be neat if there was a ghost here — especially that one. Captain Gregg's supposed to have been a hero. So, that'd be — I don't think he'd be a bad ghost."

Daniel beamed so broadly at the word "hero" that Martha rolled her eyes.

"Would that hero description extend to his crew?" Dashire asked.

Dave frowned, this was an odd turn of conversation, but answered anyway. "Sure. I guess, I hope. My mother's — grandfather or great grandfather, I'm not into family trees, was on his ship before settling here and building MY house."

The three men exchanged impressed looks. Out of the corner of his mouth, Daniel said, "Why didn't we know that?"

"He did say MOTHER'S side," Adam whispered. "Last name would change, one would assume."

"And hope," Sean chuckled, then lifted his voice to ask, "What if we told you the rumors are not rumors, but truth?"

"You mean there is a ghost?" Dave asked.

"No," Daniel said, changing as he spoke. "There's — three." Inclining his head, he introduced himself, "Captain Daniel Gregg, at your service. And my crew — Sean O'Casey and Lord Charles Dashire, or Dash."

Dave looked amazed, then gulped. "Cool — you're like — Elvira or Ruth in that movie?"

"Hardly," Martha drawled. "Spooky's not very blithe."

"Aw, Martha, you know he's great," Jon protested.

"Yeah, but his ego does not need further inflation," the housekeeper pointed out.

"For the record, those are the only ghosts, except for the occasional visitor," Adam said. "I'm quite alive. Corporeal, rather. I find it hard to describe them as dead, since they are quite active."

"Don't forget — Tristan," Candy whispered, a catch in her voice.

"Tris?" Dave blinked.

"Long story," Sean said. "We'll catch you up, sometime, if you're okay with this. If you aren't..."

"We do have a cellar," Adam grinned.

Martha crossed the room to swat him.

They could almost see gears spinning in Dave's mind. Things that never added up did in a flash. "You've been dating Mrs. Muir for — years — haven't you? You're Jason, Alex, Devon, and.." he was at a loss.

"Yes," Daniel looked chagrined.

"That's why I never knew where Tristan lived and why..." He broke off, realizing why Tristan must have left. "Okay. Cellar?"

"Another long story, that does involve genealogy," Martha said.

Dave nodded, then frowned. "Uh — I've touched you guys before. I've shaken any of — er — your personas' hands that I've met. I slapped Tristan on the back when he walloped me at basketball, and I felt a person there. Candy's hand didn't go through his when they held hands. You did know they held hands?"

Carolyn nodded.

"Some ghosts are limited to being rather, ethereal," Dash explained. "However, with time and training, we can achieve tangibility for extended periods. Some of us have a — guru, as it were. Others, like young Tristan, teach themselves. I have a theory or two on that — "

"Which we don't need to go into," Sean cut in with a genial smile. "No need to give anyone a headache with scientific theories."

"So, are we — are you okay, will you still marry me?" Jenny asked anxiously.

"Of course. I always liked these guys, as much as I knew them, and Tris was the best buddy I have ever had, so they're still themselves, aren't they? And I am marrying you, not them."

"So, when does this wedding take place?" Carolyn asked.

Dave took a deep breath before answering, "Well... I'd really like to have it when my parents are here — it's not easy for them to travel to the U.S.A. often."

"We're ghosts, not angels," Dash exclaimed. "Miracles are not our specialty."

"We don't need fancy," Jenny said. "Really."

"Jenny, you deserve — both of you — to have a special day," Carolyn protested.

"It will be — as long as it's our wedding, it will be special," Jenny insisted. "I don't mind hurrying it up."

Daniel popped from his seat to stand beside Carolyn. Dave blinked at this, but figured that must be part of the spectral power package.

"My dear, may I remind you, we've put together a wedding in less than an hour at need. In six weeks, we can pull together something wonderful."

"I hope we can do better than Gladys and Harvey's midnight nuptials!" Carolyn gasped.

"I promise no one will be in their pajamas," Adam quipped.

"Isn't Laura's wedding gown at your house still, Dash?" Sean asked. "And Jenny did mention wanting to wear her mother's gown someday. Since someday is at hand..."

"Yes. It seemed as good a place as any. It's not in my way," Dash nodded.

"You don't all haunt Gull Cottage, then?" Dave asked, his mind hopping between various new realities.

"Not full time," Martha noted.

"We'll need a list," Carolyn said.

"Madam — trust us," Daniel advised. "It takes simple organization, and preparing a wedding can not be any more difficult than running a ship."

"That sounds like a good plan," Dave agreed amiably.

Carolyn looked over at Martha. "They're men," the other woman sighed. "But, don't worry, Mrs. Muir, Jenny — it'll be done."

"Thank you, Martha," the two chorused.

"I think our game has been upstaged," Adam said. "Candy, I've got those law books you wanted to borrow in the jeep."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Say, when you're done studying, you wouldn't consider working for me, would you?" he asked, rising to go get the tomes.

The girl followed suit. "It'll be a while yet before the paralegal course is completed..."

"It will take a while to ditch my grandfather's secretary," was the weary answer as they walked outside.

"It's our turn to visit the patient," Dash noted grimly. "Dave, Jenny, do you want to tell him the news or leave it to Sean and myself?"

The young couple looked thoughtful. "I guess," Dave said, "we'll visit tomorrow and do it. I'll take up my family responsibility immediately. Are you going, sir?" he looked at Daniel.

"The aim is to help his heart, not give it further distress," the Captain intoned. "The nitwit is terrified of me."

"That explains why he gets so nervous at the mention of Gull Cottage," Dave nodded.

"These walls have seen a hundred stories unfold," Sean commented. "Most of them in the last ten years or so."

"I'll tell you a few while we drive to Skeldale tomorrow," Jenny promised.

Sunday

Jon and Carolyn rode along with Jenny and Dave the following afternoon.

"So, you have questions," Carolyn prompted.

"Yes," Dave replied, searching for how to begin. He thought a moment, then hurriedly asked, "Is Tristan Alex — er — the Captain's — son?"

"It was step-son," Jon corrected.

"And no," Carolyn said. "They both needed a cover story for who they were, at the same time, so it was a handy fiction. Though, in spirit, no pun intended, Tristan has often seemed to be a bit of a son to Daniel. Claymore terms Sean and Dash as the good ones; Daniel and Tristan are the bad ghosts, in his book."

"You mean the electronic bird one?" Jon grinned.

"Huh?" Jenny said a split second before Dave did.

"Claymore's favorite novel," Carolyn giggled.

Dave filed that for a future asking session, at the moment, Claymore Gregg was not a priority on his mind. He wanted to know more about the ghost stuff, and why his best friend was gone.

"Where did Tristan go? To — Heaven?"

Silence fell, then Jenny found her voice. "I don't think so. I think he just left because..."

"For the same reason the Captain sent the family away once," Carolyn filled in for her. "Each of them got it in their head that it wasn't fair to the person they loved to be bound to a ghost. Claymore was able to find us and bring the kids and me home, but — it just hasn't worked that way this time."

Dave didn't push. "Okay, tell me about the cellar."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Carolyn launched into the story of the late, not so great Sean Callahan the First. By the time they reached the hospital, Dave was laughing. Even Jon and Jenny who had either lived or often heard the story were laughing, especially when Carolyn described Claymore bursting in demanding to know what they were doing with a skeleton that was not covered in the lease agreement.

XXX

"Didn't you want to ride along with your mother and siblings?" Daniel asked when he found Candy on the window seat engrossed in one of Adam's books.

"I can only take so much hospital," Candy shrugged. "It's a disturbing place."

Daniel's brows lifted, but he did not comment for a few seconds. This was not like Candy. "Did that buffoon say something to you? I can extend his stay there."

"Claymore didn't do anything," she promised.

"Besides being himself," Daniel amended for her and they shared a grin. "I understand. I wouldn't want to visit him either."

After a few minutes, Candy frowned and said, "Captain Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he didn't correct her grammar, hearing the serious tone.

"If— Clay hadn't brought us home, would — do you think you'd have ever liked anyone as much as you like Mom?"

Daniel considered her words. "To be honest, I doubt it, but I never expected to care for anyone as much as for your mother, much less you, Jon, Martha, and that four-legged walking carpet. That said, while I would not seek or expect it, if by some chance, a woman who compared to Carolyn landed in my path again, though I find such a notion quite unlikely, I would not be twice the fool. Fortunately, I did not have to find out." He was silent. "Perhaps I will visit that quivering clod, later."

XXX

After a little more studying, Candy became aware that her eyes were tired and her foot had fallen asleep. When the feeling returned to her toes she rose and stretched. For half a second, she thought of taking Scruffy for a walk, then remembered that was not possible.

_Why did everyone have to go away? _she asked herself sadly, even though the logical part of her chided the folly of such a statement.

"Captain?" Candy called out.

He re-appeared in a second. "Yes?"

"Just wanted to let you know I'm going for a walk down on the beach. I'll be back in a while."

With a slight nod, Daniel said, "Thank you for letting me know. Do you wish company?"

"No. Sometimes a walk alone is good." The girl flashed a smile.

"Candy." The ghost stopped her with his voice. She paused, her hand on the door. A jacket appeared in her free hand. "There's a light breeze out of the northeast at five miles per hour, approximately. The temperature is fifty-five and falling gradually," the Captain matter-of-factly informed her.

"Thanks, Captain Dad." She pulled on the windbreaker, then proceeded outside.

XXX

The Captain was right, of course. It was chilly, especially with the breeze. Lost in thought, Candy Muir wandered down the beach, listening to the waves. Once in a while, she picked up a rock or shell to toss back into them.

It would be easy to feel overwhelmed emotionally. Her mind's eye could still see Scruffy scampering along the shoreline, or plodding as age had crept upon him. Claymore wasn't her favorite person, but him just suddenly getting sick like that was scary. He wasn't that much older than her mom, and not as old as Martha.

She was happy for Jenny and for Dave, but blast, she'd miss Jenny not being around everyday. It was nice having a big sister. And something like maybe — envy prickled at her mind. She wasn't really ready to get married, but she might be, if... the right guy was there. Only he'd run off, and she kind of had figured out why, but it hurt.

Not until something slammed into her legs did Candy notice the world outside her own mind.

"Oomph!" She caught herself before she could tumble to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. She got away from me! No, no, get away from there!" a male voice called apologetically.

Candy looked down and around. A dog so ugly that it was almost cute was licking her jeans' leg while two puppies floundered after what she assumed was their mother.

"That's okay," she grinned. "I like dogs." She looked at the harried man who was trying to round up the pups. "Mr. Norbert?"

"It's Frank. Mr. Frank, but you can call me Norbert, without the Mister. Do — I know you?"

"I'm Candy Muir. This isn't Sheila, is it?" she patted the dog's massive head.

"No. Sheila passed on a few years back, this is her daughter, Shirley. And these are Shirley's puppies — Dakota and Minnie — I was in Dakota County, Minnesota painting over the summer when she had the pups. I know I should get the girls fixed one of these days, but — it just hasn't worked out." He smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry. Scruffy died a little while ago," Candy sighed.

"Do you have another dog?" Mr. Frank asked as Candy caught the blonde puppy before he — she? could dive into the surf.

"No. Just — hasn't worked out," she echoed him.

"Would you like one? Two? Taking care of all three is getting to be a handful, and I've only kept one of Sheila's puppy's, Shirley."

Candy looked down at the little, squirmy bundle. "I don't know..."

"Please? They wouldn't even be here if not for your dog, and you don't have him any more..." A note of entreaty filled his voice.

The pup licked her and looked up with huge, golden brown eyes.

"Which one is this?"

"Dakota, but you can change the name."

"Okay. I think it'll be all right with Mom_... just one_. She'd never go for two." Candy smiled. "I think she looks like a Dakota."

"Great, great." By now, Shirley was back on the leash and Minnie was in Mr. Frank's arms. "I—"

Shirley jerked and suddenly, he was running, trying to stay on his feet. "Oh, oh. Nice to see you again... give my best to your mother!" Mr. Frank exclaimed, calling back something about Kota having all her shots and how old she was.

XXX

Daniel saw Candy walking up the path with something in her arms. Curious, the ghost took one more look in his telescope, then popped downstairs to let her in, and see what she had. It looked like either a puppy or an overgrown dust mop.

The door swung open to let the girl inside. "Thanks, Captain!"

The ghost inclined his head. "What's that you have, child?"

"Dakota — I think she's Scruffy's great or great-great granddaughter," Candy explained, then went on to relate her encounter with Mr. Frank. "Do you think Mom will let me keep her? I know she's not Scruffy, and I still love the little guy, but she's sweet, too."

Gingerly, the Captain took the little bundle to get a better look at her. "Of course you still love Scruffy. Loving a new — person," he paused to decide if the last word was correct, "does not mean that you stopped loving the other one. It just means your heart is larger than you thought it was. Look at Jenny, she doesn't not love her parents because she embraces this family."

"Yeah, you're right," Candy agreed pensively. She reached out to stroke Dakota's head. "You're a sweetie, aren't you?"

"Ah — " Daniel began uncertainly. _He was not sweet, blast it._

"Don't you think Dakota is sweet?" She looked up at her 'dad' with a smile brighter than any he'd seen on her face in a while.

"Absolutely. She'll make a fine dog," Daniel nodded, relieved and gladdened. He was sure Carolyn would agree.

Anything that put a bit of light back in Candy's eyes, within reason, was a blessing.

XXX

An hour later, Carolyn, Jenny, and Jonathan walked in to see Candy and Daniel engrossed in keeping Dakota out of trouble as the mite explored her new home.

"What's this?" Carolyn asked while Jenny and Jon hurried over to examine the newcomer.

"What a darling!" Jenny cried out gleefully.

"Cool," was Jon's monosyllabic comment, but he reached out to pet Dakota when she butted her head under his hand.

Carolyn continued to look at Daniel, who popped over to her side.

Pulling his earlobe, he began to explain how Candy had run into, or rather been run into by, Norbert Frank and Scruffy's grand-pups. Dropping his voice, he concluded, "Madam, this means a great deal to her. I do not know what sort of pet Dakota will prove to be, but I think Candy needs her. Him? It?"

Carolyn smiled, glancing over at her kids, playing with the puppy with childish abandon. "I quite agree, Captain. I just wanted to know where — she — came from."

Daniel nodded briskly, then looked at the young people. "Didn't Dave come home with you?"

"He got hooked into providing music at the church this evening, so he had to go straight there after dropping us off. He's not bad, but I do wish Sean could be persuaded to do that, sometimes, anyway. Claymore seems to be doing well."

With a glare in the general direction of Skeldale, the Captain stated, "Excellent. I want his life to be long, very long."

Suppressing a laugh, Carolyn continued, "If I can get my daughter's attention, there was a young man asking where she was at the hospital. The doctor's son."

This caused Daniel's brows to shoot up. "Indeed? I wonder if it will go anywhere." He considered. "Perhaps." However, he did not share what Candy had said to him that afternoon. Privacy was dear to him, and he would not break the trust implicit in their conversation. He did allow himself to say thoughtfully, "I do think she will be fine, Madam."

Standing on tiptoes, Carolyn kissed his cheek. "Of course she will be."

XXX

After dinner, Carolyn noticed her Captain had a pensive look on his face. "Daniel? What's wrong?" she softly asked. The kids were too caught up in Dakota to hear her.

A look of chagrin at being caught out crossed his face. "I was simply musing on the past, and realized that perhaps I owe that mongrel weasel a debt for bringing you and the children into my — afterlife, not once, but twice. That is a rather uncomfortable position."

For a moment, Mrs. Muir pondered the unspoken question, then suggested, "You know, hospitals are very lonely places. They get more so the later in the day it gets, as I recall from when I had Candy and Jonathan. Weekends make that doubly so."

"Hmm. If you can spare me for a while..."

"We'll manage," Carolyn promised as he vanished.

XXX

Moments later, Daniel reappeared in Claymore's room. The little man was flicking between the five channels his black and white television set offered. Nothing seemed to appeal to him.

"Claymore," Daniel said to get his attention.

"Aareech!" Claymore squawked. "No, you can't come in here. I'll get the nurse, I'll — I'll have another attack. I — "

"Claymore," the ghost repeated. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to — keep you company." He looked up at the ceiling, hoping for some Divine memo that would let him off the hook.

"Y-you are?" Claymore had pulled the thin sheets up near his neck. "Uh, why?"

"Because — you are ill, and I'm a kind person," Daniel gritted out. "Now, how are you doing?"

"I'm sick, otherwise I wouldn't be here, with the bad food and worse TV. They won't put salt on my food and it's so — bleh. No taste at all, to anything. And I'm bored. There's nothing on, and it's all staticky."

"Have you considered — reading? We did survive for centuries without television," Daniel suggested mildly.

"I don't have anything to read," Claymore pouted.

"I could fetch you a book," Daniel offered.

"Hmm. Would you read to me?" Claymore asked.

That wasn't a bad idea, and then he wouldn't actually have to talk to the moron, however...

"Not that Dickie somebody or other and his blasted bird," Daniel warned.

A highly offended look came over Claymore's face. "It was Don Speed and His Electronic Bird! I'm far beyond that level, I'll have you know," he haughtily announced.

"What then? The Hardy Boys, or Trixie Belden?" Daniel silkily asked.

"Oh, please. I prefer something with — depth — but not that old rhymer thing. It gives me a headache, and I'm already in delicate health."

"The Rime of the Ancient Mariner," Daniel corrected tightly, "is great literature."

"I don't care, I don't like it, and I'm the patient. I'll — tell that nice doctor you're being mean. I'll tell Mrs. MUIR you're being mean," Claymore threatened.

"What do you want to read, then?" Daniel asked with a sigh.

"Hmm. Anything I want?" Claymore asked, tapping his finger on his chin.

"Within reason," Daniel allowed, not able to promise more than that.

"There's a sequel to that space movie we all saw... and there's always a novelization of those films..."

"Claymore, although it was an entertaining movie, it is hardly fine literature, and not even I can get you a book that won't be released for months yet." Jenny had kept track of when the second Star Wars movie would be released, and was quite disappointed that the book hadn't come out months in advance as the first one had.

"There's another one, though. Splinter something..." Claymore wheedled.

"What about something more substantial?" Daniel tried again. "Perhaps Shaw or Milton?"

Claymore made a face.

"A modern bestseller?" Daniel compromised. "I'm sure Carolyn has something."

"A romance novel?" Claymore looked interested.

Reading a book like that to the nitwit was not something Daniel would do. "I was thinking more on the lines of..." he concentrated and a book from Carolyn's library materialized in his hand. It wasn't a recent one, but it would do. "R.F. Delderfield — _Theirs Was the Kingdom_."

Claymore looked disappointed, but nodded. An hour later, he realized he was enjoying it.

"I should let you get some rest," Daniel stated when he reached a good stopping point.

"Do you have to? I want to know what happens next," Claymore begged.

"I can leave it here," Daniel said.

"It won't be the same."

"Perhaps I can return and read more. But soon, the nurse will be here to poke you with something or other, and I should not be here," the ghost said a bit more kindly than he'd intended to.

"That'd be — nice."

"I am not nice," Daniel grumbled as he teleported out of the room.

XXX

Daniel found Carolyn in the wheelhouse when he arrived.

"This is a pleasant surprise," he noted, kissing her hand.

"I figured that you might need a 'pleasant surprise' after spending the evening with Claymore," Carolyn replied, nodding towards the table where Madeira glasses were set up.

The ghost smiled and began to pour. "I hope you have not been waiting too long, my dear."

"Just a few minutes," was the response. "Thank you," she added, taking the glass to clink against his. "I know you, and guessed about how long you could put up with Claymore."

"Am I so predictable?" the Captain asked, settling down near his lady.

"No. I'm just a good study, at least on my favorite subjects."

XXX

After seeing Claymore's test results, Doctor Avery decided to keep him in the hospital for a few more days, not because the situation was serious but because he did need to be taken care of, and Dickie bird was just not the best nurse in the world. She did offer him the option of home health care, but when he saw the price list, the expression on the tightwad's face made her concerned that he might be having another spell.

Since Claymore was confined to the hospital for a few days, the Muir family and its extensions, continued to visit him in shifts.

Candy stopped in on the last full day that he was due to be there to drop off the mail.

"What would one little chicken wing hurt?" Claymore whined, alternately poking at the green Jell-O or the boiled chicken on his tray.

"That IS chicken," Candy said, though she could not be completely certain.

"I mean fried," Claymore grumbled. "I wouldn't feed this to your new puppy."

"Claymore, we want you to hang around a while," Candy tried gently. "If you died, just think about it — Fontenot would have to send you to boot camp before you could eat anything."

For a moment, Claymore looked thoughtful, then shook his head. "No. Between him and you-know-who, I'd be twice over dead in a week, a day even." He took a bite and made a face. "How is that new puppy? Is she really Scuffy's grandchild? And how's Jenny's wedding going? Do you think they'll want to buy a house, maybe?"

"Uh — well, since Dave's got the house that's been in his family since you-know-who's day, I don't think so," Candy quashed his hopes.

"I hate to think about how much money I'm losing, being laid up," Claymore moaned.

"Then don't," Candy instructed, launching into a story about Dakota. She might not have her mother's storytelling skills yet, but she did manage to divert his mind until Sean showed up to take over for the girl.

"I'll drop by later," the ghost promised her as Candy left the room.

While she waited at the elevator, someone tapped on her shoulder. "Candy?"

It took a second for her mind to click, then she smiled, "Hi, Thom. Going down?" The doors had just opened.

"Sure," he shrugged, following her inside.

"It's really nice of you and everyone to visit Mr. Gregg," the boy began hesitantly.

"Well, he is sorta family, in a strange way," Candy said. "Very strange."

The youth frowned, not sure how that was possible, then took a new tack. "I saw Dave Farnon in town. He said he and your cousin were getting married in a few weeks."

Candy's face lit up. "Yeah. I've always wanted him as official family. He makes a great big brother I never had."

"Y'know, once I would've thought it'd be a double wedding," Thom went on, turning the barest shade of red. "I mean, you and that British guy... that doubled with Jenny and Dave on dates, seemed serious... I kinda thought of asking you out once or twice, but he was there, and then... you dated a few other guys... but it always puzzled me, never Quenton, or Adam."

Thom missed the flicker of anguish that crossed Candy's face as he rambled on about the "British guy." However, his last words turned that pain into a giggle. Mystified, the boy stared at her as the ancient elevator doors opened.

"Adam? Okay, yeah, he's cute and fun — but he's at least a dozen years too old for me!" Candy tried to choke down her mirth, mindful of where they were. Picturing the look that would come over Mr. Pierce's face if she made that suggestion made that difficult.

"He's not but a few months older than either of us," Thom frowned, not sure what was so funny. "You struck him out at baseball — a lot."

Realization dawned. "Oh, that Adam! I thought you meant our Adam — Pierce. He's in his thirties, and no. Quenten and the other Adam — I was one of the guys to them, for Pete's sake."

"No way. You are not a guy, by any stretch of the imagination," Thom protested.

Turning pink, Candy looked down at her feet. "Thanks... Adam is pretty musical — Pierce — I mean. If there's dancing at Jenny's wedding, at least he won't step on my feet, maybe."

"Er, sorry about that." Thom recalled all too well how he'd stomped on her feet at the dance where he'd first noticed her and Tristan together. "I don't suppose — maybe you'd give me a second shot — at not stepping on your toes? I mean, could I go to the wedding with you? Or something?"

For a second, he was sure she'd say no, then Candy nodded. "Sure. It's six weeks from Saturday, the day before the Farnons, Dave's mom and dad, go back home."

"Okay — think we could go out, once or twice between now and then?"

"Sure," Candy agreed casually. "Gotta run. Martha wanted me to pick up some bitter apple to keep Kota from chewing the cords."

XXX

Adam, Sean, Dash, and Dave joined the family for dinner that evening. Afterwards, Daniel had invited Dave to join the men in their poker game for the first time. That left Candy, Jenny, and Carolyn on their own. Jonathan was taking a girl to a basketball game in town, and had asked the ghosts to please not shadow him, for once. He vowed to be on his best behavior, as a member of Daniel's crew. They had agreed, trusting that he would keep his word.

Since Dash had brought Jenny's dress over from where he had been storing it since she moved in, the ladies congregated in the master cabin so she could try it on and they could see what alterations needed to be made.

"I'd forgotten what a lovely dress this is," Carolyn noted as she checked the hem. "Candy, would you grab a pair of heels from the closet? I think I'll need to hem it when she's in something other than flats."

"Do you have any heels, Mom?" Candy asked.

"One pair of black and one of white," Mrs. Muir answered. "They should be at the back."

It took a minute for Candy to find them, the light bulb in the closet had burned out again. When she did, Jenny stepped into them while Candy and her mother held the dress up so she didn't step on it.

"Yes, it'll be perfect," Carolyn observed in satisfaction. "Have you thought about dresses for your bridesmaids?"

"We're short on time, and Dave and I want to keep it simple. Nothing really fancy," Jenny replied. Was it Carolyn's imagination, or was there a touch of wistfulness in her voice? "So, Candy, would you be all the bridesmaids, and maid of honor? Carolyn, you'll be mother of the bride, of course. Have you been dating whoever the Captain is supposed to be long enough for him to give me away?"

"I don't think anyone would buy that a man I've dated less than three months would give away my other girl," Carolyn shook her head. "But, we can do it, if that's what you really want."

Jenny shook her head. "I do want it, but I don't want to do anything that'd make people ask more questions about our home. Maybe Uncle Brad could do it? Or Mr. Farnon. Dave's their only child, so he'll never have a daughter to walk down the aisle."

"Either one," Carolyn agreed.

"Speaking of the wedding, dates, and so on," Candy began, fiddling with the edge of her sleeve, "uh, may I bring someone?"

"Of course, who?" Jenny asked.

"That guy that talked to us the other day, Thom Avery. He asked, and I kinda said yes, but I can unsay it..."

"Why would you?" Carolyn blinked.

"Tris — I know he'll come home, someday... he's just more stubborn than Captain Dad..." Candy's voice shook just the tiniest bit. "If that's possible."

"You've gone out since he left," Carolyn gingerly reminded her, cringing at the memory of one of the boys.

"Yeah, but I didn't really like any of them — they were — like George or Harry was with you. Just — space fillers until you and the Captain figured out things... I might like Thom."

"Candy, Tristan wanted you to be happy, so if you want to go out with Thom, then, do it," Carolyn gently said. "It's not a marriage proposal."

"I agree," Jenny added.

"This doesn't mean I don't miss him," Candy said warningly.

"Of course it doesn't," Carolyn smiled. "It just means you're not stalling out."

"What if he shows up for your wedding?" Candy asked, still debating with herself.

"Well, we could either tell him you had to be convinced to go with anyone else, or let him sweat a bit and regret missing his shot," her mother replied. "In the meantime, let's pick out a dress that will knock his and anyone else's eyes out that might be looking."

XXX

At ten the next day, Carolyn and an invisible Daniel went to fetch Claymore home. Lynne Avery was in the room going over what her patient needed to know as they arrived.

"Hi, Carolyn," the doctor greeted her.

"Hi," the other woman returned. "Is he all ready?"

The doctor tucked a stray hair back behind her ear, nodding. "Yes. I think so." She grimaced. "Dratted insurance company won't let him stay longer, and he is okay. It was only a minor spell. I just hope I can trust him..." she paused to glare at Claymore. "...To follow the diet and exercise plan I've laid out for him."

"I'm sure he'll obey," Carolyn assured her. "What is it?"

"Moderate exercise at LEAST three times a week, for twenty minutes at a time. Five would be nice, but I'll leave the miracles to my nephew. Low fat, no salt — Claymore, I can see the face you're making behind my back — stop it. Vegetables, whole grains, lean cuts of meat and chicken. Fresh food, not prepackaged. Even the healthy stuff is so sodium filled that it's not healthy."

"We'll make sure he minds," Carolyn promised, emphasizing the "we" very slightly.

"It would also be good if his nerves were less jangled, though I have not been able to find a prescription for that," the doctor continued. "Family, friends, hobbies, besides counting coins, that is, religion, can help, if one lets them."

"I have family, and friends, and all that," Claymore argued. "And what's wrong with counting coins? Numin-nu-coin collecting is a valid hobby."

"Yes, but they don't mean your bank account," Daniel barked so that only Claymore could hear.

"Aaack!"

"See?" Lynne asked, shaking her head. "Claymore, if you want to live, you are going to have to be less hyper. This was a warning, take it."

"I'll try," he promised.

"Don't hold onto stuff so tightly. Your life will slip through your fingers," Dr. Avery counseled. "Ah. Here's your ride, Claymore."

"Ride? Isn't Mrs. Muir taking me home?"

"Hospital policy — Bill here has to drive you down. The administrators don't want you to fall then sue us."

"They know him," Daniel observed, unheard, then choked when he looked at the orderly who was wheeling a chair into the room.

"Bill?" Carolyn asked. "Did you used to wait tables in at Admiral Jim's in Skeldale?"

The young man looked up, beaming. "I remember you! You're the really nice lady who didn't get mad when I spilled stuff on her."

"Small world, isn't it?" Carolyn grinned. "You did say you wanted to go into medicine."

"Thanks for remembering. Yeah, but doctoring, just not my thing," the young man shrugged. He still looked a bit puppyish. Then, he looked at Claymore, "Did you marry him?" Disbelief underscored his tone.

"No — he's a friend of the family," Carolyn tried not to laugh.

"Who wants to GO HOME," Claymore barked.

Lynne gave him a look.

"Please?" he added.

"Well, let me give you a hand, sir," Bill said, helping him into the chair without incident.

Only Carolyn heard Daniel's dry comment, "He's improving, it would seem."

"Good luck, Carolyn," Lynne called, as she hurried off to the next patient.

XXX

Claymore was silent until they got in the car, then he started looking over the list of allowed and verboten foods the hospital dietician had made for him. "How'm I going to manage? I can't cook. Mrs. Muir, you know, Gull Cottage is really my house, and I did so well when I stayed there because of my back, and this is much more serious — "

Thunder rumbled.

"Stop that — you heard the doctor, I'm not a well man!" Claymore demanded, glancing around to where he thought the ghost might be.

"Claymore," Carolyn began, trying to find polite, gentle words to say "no way."

Before she could, from the back seat, Daniel's voice growled, "You will be much less well if you attempt to inveigle your way into my home by playing on Mrs. Muir's kind heart. "

"Mrs. Muir! I'm a dying man and he's being mean to me!" her landlord protested, sounding like nothing so much as a little boy, and a bratty one at that.

"We are all dying, or rather — you are all dying. The question is only how soon," Daniel countered.

"Ha! He threatened my life!" Claymore sniped back.

"I did not! Insufferable..." Daniel broke off, not wanting to use the words he would like to have used with Carolyn around. "Claymore, if you follow the good doctor's prescription, you will live a long, healthy life."

"Twice as long on this diet," the little man grumbled. "It'll seem like it anyway. Which is just as well. I haven't long for this world. I can feel it in my bones."

"What bones?" Daniel muttered only to himself. Aloud, he continued, "A sensible diet and moderate exercise are not torture, Claymore. Let me see that." The pages flew to the back seat. "Yes, this looks quite manageable, even do-able, as my mentor might say."

"What do you know, spooky? You are dead."

"He did die in the best of health," Carolyn reminded him. "All that was wrong with Daniel when he died was a sore toe."

"But — he's him, and I'm me — and I have a delicate constitution, you know," Claymore whined. "I can't do all he does, did, whatever."

"No one would expect it of you," Daniel interjected. "However, what the doctor has recommended is not the feats of Hercules. You can begin the eating plan today, and tomorrow, you will begin light exercise. I will even help you, the entire crew will. I have no desire for your premature entrance into the spectral fraternity."

"What do you mean, help me?" Claymore twittered.

"We'll make sure you eat what you should, and avoid what is to be avoided, and plan some exercise for you. You will not be able to cheat, but of course, you would not want to, would you?" Daniel pleasantly informed him. Though he remained unseen, Carolyn could imagine the smug smile on her ghost's countenance.

"Who says I wouldn't?" Claymore asked.

"I do, and I'm the Captain. I've been derelict in my duty, I see. Whether or not you are or are not related is moot — you bear the name Gregg and the town assumes you are my kin. Therefore, you must live up to that proud name, and I mean to see you do it. The first step is to rectify your health situation."

The only response he got was a whimper. After the car left Skeldale proper, Claymore ventured to ask, "Does this mean I can or can't stay at Gull Cottage?"

"Can **not**," Daniel firmly stated.

"Claymore, with the wedding preparations going on, it would not be at all restful for you. And my parents will be arriving in a few weeks, maybe other relatives too," Carolyn tried to soften the Captain's words.

"Other relatives?" Daniel asked. "Please tell me it will not require this quaking codfish to pretend to be me, again."

"Yes, please tell me that," the quaking codfish begged.

"I think that Daniel's current face can handle the situation nicely," Carolyn promised. "If need be. I really don't expect any more than Mom and Dad to come, since this is such a rushed enterprise. However, that will take up all our extra room, so even if you did stay until the wedding, moving is stressful, Claymore. And you'd have to move twice in roughly a month's time, to and from Gull Cottage. It would not be conducive to optimum health." _Please let him drop it!_

"Well, okay."

"And we will help you," Daniel reminded him.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Claymore sighed.

XXX

A very long half-hour later, Carolyn pulled up into Claymore's driveway. It then took more time to get him settled in. Since most of what the dietician had written out for him was simply common sense, Martha had supervised Dash and Sean cleaning out their favorite miser's pantry to rid it of things that could produce a heart incident, replacing the offending items with healthy things, charged to his account at the general store. Martha had, admittedly, taken some satisfaction in doing that after the times Claymore had charged things to Mrs. Muir without getting her permission first. She's also left a pot of homemade soup that he could just heat up for dinner.

"The kids and I will stop in and check on you, from time to time," Carolyn promised. "And so will — "

"My crew and I," Daniel added with a smile. "Rest well, Claymore. Your new life begins tomorrow. Bright and early."

"I thought I'd sleep in and get some rest," Claymore attempted feebly.

"Nonsense. You've been doing little else for days now," Daniel chided. "That much rest can be exhausting. It will do you good to move about. As you know, Franklin said, 'early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise.' We'll settle for two out of three."

"Ha. Ha. Unless you're older than you're admitting, you didn't know Franklin, you knew his grandson, or nephew, or nephew's grandson, or something."

With a smile, Carolyn left them. Daniel joined her a moment later in the car.

"Don't be too hard on him, darling," Carolyn asked.

"Just enough," Daniel agreed. "I have truly have no desire to have him join my spectral crew." Reflexively, the ghost fingered his earlobe. "However, it might be good for Elroy. Someone might be a worse ghost than he is. I fear he's back-slid a great deal in the last two or three years." Shaking his head, the Captain went on, "But, though I am the most patient of spirits, the constant supervision that benighted specter requires is beyond me."

"Then, won't whipping Clay into shape be a bit much for you?" Carolyn asked. After ten years, she could get away with asking such things.

"I did consider that, my dear. However, with Applegate, fear prompts him to cower further, and increases the klutz-factor, shall we say? With that silly sailfish back there, fear is a motivation to obey. I won't even have to provide the necessary fright; that doctor friend of yours already has. There are better areas in which to use my ability to engender proper terror."

Searching her mind, Carolyn asked, "Who? Not Dave's parents..."

"Of course not. I understand Candy is going to have a date with a new young man."

"Linden's son. I think he's a nice boy," Mrs. Muir cautioned. "So, you probably won't need to scare the pants off him."

"Hardly that, my dear," Daniel chuckled, delighting in her blush. "But, I am on call, I believe the modern phrase is, just in case."

XXX

The Captain was not the only one "on call," as it turned out. Now that he'd been accepted into the family, Dave took his responsibility seriously. Since Jenny considered Candy her sister, he was on the verge of being Candy's "brother-in-law." Moreover, he'd been Candy's friend since she was fourteen, and she had dated his best friend, which was a bond in and of itself. That all added up to him being her de-facto big brother, and suggesting that her first date with Thom be a double one, with him and Jenny along. Candy could not decide if she was annoyed at the over-protectiveness or relieved. Jenny thought it was sweet. The kiss she gave him made Dave very glad he'd thought of it.

A bit grudgingly, Daniel, Dash, and Sean agreed to not go along on the date, invisibly. However, after it was over, they did appear at Dave's to ask for every detail. At first, the boy was disconcerted to have three ghosts appear out of nowhere to interrogate him. Once he recovered, he made his report.

"Well, it'd have been hard for him to try anything, you gotta admit, since Jen and I were there. But, he did behave. Did all the stuff that my dad told me a gentleman should do on a date. Opened the door, was polite, complimented her at the right times." He shrugged. "You'd have to ask Jenny, but I THINK Candy enjoyed the evening, once she relaxed and let herself." He looked a bit sheepish. "Er — once in a while, Jenny would ask to go on our dates somewhere in the vicinity of where Candy would be after — Tris left, and — Candy always had a bored, get me outta here look on her face, from what I could see. She didn't so much tonight." He grinned. "But, I'm just a guy. Reading women's faces might not be my strong-suit."

"I'd say you do well. You won our Jenny's heart," Daniel nodded. "We'll let you get some sleep now."

"Thanks," Dave said, not pointing out it was too early for him to do that. Besides, he was speaking to empty air.

XXX

Claymore was not nearly as sanguine as Dave these days. True to his word, Daniel had instituted a strict regiment designed to keep him in either peak health, or to run him into an early grave. At times, Claymore was not certain which it would be. After finishing his prescribed workout and sitting down to a salad, sans dressing, melba toast, and yogurt for "dessert," he looked up at the Captain and moaned, "Sir?"

"Yes?" Daniel rumbled. He wasn't sure that this meal plan was that great, and hoped he wouldn't have to admit that. In his day, a heartier fare would be the ticket to health for an anemic imbecile like his "heir."

"If I call up your lawyer, Adam, and get him to change my name, well, just the last half — do you think he'd give me a discount — since it'd just be half a name — to something besides Gregg, would you please show me some mercy?" As Daniel's brows shot up, he hurried on, "I mean, if I no longer bear the proud name of Gregg, then I wouldn't be your concern, would I?"

"That would not solve your health crisis," Daniel advised after a moment's consideration. "I doubt Adam would give you a discount, either. Moreover, since I have never, do not, and will never acknowledge any kinship between the two of us, then it hardly matters what your name is. You would still be my concern." He paused. "You do hold the deed to my home, and the woman I love has extended her compassion to your miserable hide. Therefore, if you expired, it would trouble her."

A tiny sound of despair escaped from Claymore's almost non-existent lips.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"N-n-oh — wait. I do want to talk to the lawyer. ASAP. If it's — not too much trouble, that is," he quavered.

"Claymore, as much as it pains me for you to 'bear the proud name of Gregg,' it would be more troublesome in the long run for you to abandon it. People would wonder why, and ask questions that there is no reasonable answer to. Therefore — "

Gathering what little he had that remotely resembled courage, Claymore interrupted his "uncle." "No, not about th-that, s-sir. I just want to see him... so I can make out a will."

That stopped Daniel. "I see." He really couldn't fault the man for that. How often had her cursed his own lack of foresight. He should have done that when Sean died so unexpectedly. "I will so inform Adam."

"And — I'll need two witnesses, that are alive, that is, but know about — erk."

"I quite understand," Daniel nodded. "Anything else?"

"Real food?" Claymore asked pitifully.

Daniel chuckled, almost sympathetically. "While I do understand, this doctor does seem competent, and it is in your best interests to obey her orders."

"That puzzles me," Claymore piped up abruptly.

"Eh?"

"I remember when Mrs. Muir had Virus Z — "

"X — and it wasn't Virus X, it was the ague," Daniel corrected.

"You called the doctor all sorts of names and didn't trust him — but you trust Dr. Avery, and she's a woman — and you don't like women, except for Mrs. Muir — and Candy, and Jenny, and Martha..."

Daniel looked heavenward, silently reciting the list of Biblical books. Finally, as he reached Ephesians, he said as patiently as possible, "Claymore, that has been some years ago. In that time, I have discovered that there are some women who are, in fact, worth not only loving, but liking as well. Some of them have more sense in their eyelash than some men have in their entire being." He glared at Claymore as the last phrase was spoken. "Dr. Avery appears to be one of them. She quite impressed me several years ago in dealing with Jonathan's friend, and Carolyn seems to find her somewhat of a kindred spirit, no pun intended. I do value my lady's judgement, it has proven to be sound." He did not go into the technicalities of soul sight, as they would be over Claymore's bald pate. "And, I stand by my assessment of that earlier doctor. He was a peep."

Claymore nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"Now, finish your — lunch, such as it is. I will deliver your message to Adam, and arrange for Martha or someone to witness your scrawl."

"Thank you, sir," Claymore blurted as his uncle vanished. With a sigh, he stuck his fork in a pile of lettuce. He couldn't even go search for something more palatable. It had all be confiscated.

XXX

The next few weeks were filled to the brim with wedding preparations. Every week or two, Candy allowed herself to be taken out by Thom Avery, gradually relaxing the close guard she'd kept on her emotions since one sad summer's night. Her family was relieved, but each one admitted to a touch of grief as it seemed like she'd given up, perhaps, on the prodigal son's return.

Scruffy was not forgotten, but Dakota was wriggling her way into the crew's hearts. It had only taken a few days for Martha to realize they had to move everything breakable. Since Daniel's wheelhouse was kept locked, most fragile things were relegated to that room. However, no one could find it in their hearts to be overly irate after the minor incidents that prompted this maneuver when the puppy looked up at them with such huge, well meaning, golden eyes.

Thankfully, only a few alterations had to be made to Jenny's dress. Not only was the time to do so preciously short, but Laura Williams had been married in what could only be described as a fairy tale princess gown, and it would have been difficult to hem. Candy picked out a light blue, long sleeved, tea length dress for her role as maid of honor. Dave did have some trouble deciding who could be his best man. Since Tristan was out of the question, he had to come up with an alternative. He did have other friends, but none had been as good as the ghost. It seemed clear that Candy was dating Thom, but he didn't really know the younger man yet. However, Adam had played the drums with when Dave, Candy, and Tris had their jam sessions, and had established a good friendship with Dave over the years. Both of them had helped move Jenny to Schooner Bay, so it seemed fitting to ask him to fill the role.

Even amid all the preparations, the family still made time for Claymore. Just like when he thought he would die thanks to a curse laid upon the last Gregg, he had promised that upon his death, Carolyn would get the house and his meager possessions would be parceled out to various and sundry Schooner Bayites. His bird was scheduled to come live with Carolyn as well, should he precede the little creature in death. Perhaps that was to discourage Daniel from hastening the day.

Normally, as Dave was the last son of one of the founding families of Schooner Bay, it would be incumbent upon him to invite virtually everyone who lived there. However, since they wanted to marry very soon because of his parents' visit, that was dispensed with, and they opted to only invite people they actually liked.

Despite Jenny's stark terror at the thought of meeting her soon-to-be in-laws, Dave's parents welcomed her with open arms. She's already met his grandfather, who lived in an assisted living facility nearby, and completely won over the old fellow.

Carolyn, Martha, and Candy helped Jenny pack her things, save for the barest necessities she'd need between now and the wedding one afternoon. When Jonathan hollered upstairs that Mrs. Farnon was on the phone, wanting to know something or other, they told the bride-to-be to go on, they could handle things.

Martha shook her head when the girl was out of earshot. "You know, if we could bottle that glow she has, we could make a fortune."

"Speaking of fortunes, how's Claymore's health program going?" Candy asked her mother.

Carolyn grinned. Adopting a very proper tone, she replied, "According to the Captain, that cretinous creature will regain his health, if it kills them both." Returning her voice to normal, she added, "I didn't point out the two major drawbacks to that statement."

The three women laughed.

XXX

Glow or no glow, Jenny was no where to be found on Friday, the day before her wedding.

"Do you think the child has acquired — cold feet?" Daniel frowned. "Though I can hardly credit the notion. I've only seen such severe cases of love once or twice in my existence."

"Maybe she's just running an errand and forgot to mention it," Carolyn suggested.

"No," Martha shook her head. "That would not be like her at all. Candy, did she say anything to you?"

"No. She was really quiet last night, and when I got up, she was gone."

"I didn't see her when I walked Kota," Jon contributed. "Course, I wasn't looking."

"Marriage is a daunting enterprise," Daniel frowned. "But she did seem eager to embark upon it."

"She might just be overwhelmed," Carolyn said firmly. "You don't think — "

"She'd elope?" Martha read her friend's train of thought. "I didn't think we were getting that elaborate, certainly not as much as your parents and the Muirs were aiming for, but..."

"Blast it, Danny, will you forever project your emotions when you're upset?" Dashire's voice griped as he, Sean, and an unfamiliar ghost appeared. There was, however, something familiar about the extra spirit's stance.

"Fontenot?" Carolyn asked uncertainly. She was glad her parents had decided to stay at the Inn and wouldn't be witnessing random teleportations.

The aged, yet elegant figure bowed elegantly. "I thought I'd try on a Jedi knight look for the wedding, given the bride and groom are Trekkers."

"It's Star Wars," Jonathan corrected, "but they like that, too."

"Indeed."

"What's the problem?" Sean asked.

"The bride has vanished, and we're wondering if she's flown the coop, eloped, or some third option," Martha answered.

"I'll pop over and see if the groom is still here, invisibly," Dashire offered. "If he's here, then we're down to the unthinkable and the unknowable."

He was gone before anyone could say a word.

"Divide forces and start looking," Daniel ordered, in full captain mode. "Whoever finds her, merely think of me, or one of the crew, and we'll be there."

"Captain, do you really think — " Carolyn began, then shook her head. She was feeling too frantic to be oppositional. "Right. Jon, where did you walk the dog? We can skip that area."

XXX

As the teams dispersed, Sean had an idea. Popping up to the wheelhouse, he found Jenny sitting on an old settee, sobbing into a relic of her childhood, a teddy bear.

"Lass?" he asked softly.

Turning her tearstained face up, Jenny sniffed, "Sean?"

He drifted over to her. "What's wrong? Are you wanting to back out?"

Shock almost overcame the tears. "No! I am scared, but, not enough to outweigh wanting to be with Dave forever... I — I want my mom and dad."

"I thought it might be something like that," he nodded, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I — I love Carolyn, the Captain, Martha, Candy, Jon, all of you, but I just wish my dad was going to walk me down the aisle and that Mama would be there, and — " Her throat closed up.

Sean summoned a handkerchief out of Jon's drawer. He was sure the boy'd not mind. "There, there," he said as he handed it to her. "I know. When Molly and I eloped, she got all teary about her parents not being there, and they were alive."

"Molly?" Jenny searched her mind, trying to think if she'd heard the name before.

"Well, I've gone and put my foot in it." Sean sighed as only a poet can sigh. "This is between you and me. Daniel and Dashire know, but I don't mention this often. It hurts too much."

Jenny nodded.

"I'm married, to Molly. She's — I don't know if she's a ghost or not. Danny and I were in the Mexican War together, and whether it was the mails or a paperwork foul up, I was falsely reported dead. By the time it was cleared up and I got home, she'd left Schooner Bay. I guess it was too hard for her to live where the memories of our life together were all around. I've never found her, but I still feel her, here in my heart. I've loved her since we were children. Seeing you and your lad together reminded me of us. When I disappear from time to time, I'm looking for her. I'm rambling, sorry about that. It's been sometime since I could speak of her, and it's not coming out well."

"That's okay."

"In any case, whether she's on heaven or earth, or somewhere between, I know she's not gone. She may be where I canna reach her, but she's still real, still herself, and there's still a connection between our hearts. Just so with your Ma and Da. They're still real and I know that where ever they are, they know you're happy and are happy for ye." Tentatively, he asked, "Does that help, at all?"

Jenny rose and hugged him. "Yes. I was just feeling sorry for myself. Thank you, for trusting me. I won't tell your secret. I thought that when you went off, you were trying to find Tris for Candy."

"I did keep my eyes open," he admitted. "Are you okay now?"

She smiled weakly. "Yes. I still miss them."

"Always will. That won't go away."

"But, I can live with it."

"Then, let's go put some minds at ease."

Sean waited while Jenny wiped her eyes, but she hesitated.

"Sean," she began, then cleared her throat; her voice had gotten hoarse. "I — I think that she's still out there, somewhere, looking for you, too. And — you'll find her or she'll find you. Love like you two have — it's inevitable."

He forced a smile. "I hope you're right, lass."

XXX

Everyone was relieved to find Jenny, and to learn that she'd just had a bout of wishing for the past blues. Most everyone there did have at least one person they wished they could still see. When Dave came over for some last minute errand, no one mentioned the incident. He did get to meet Fontenot for the first time, and the two seemed to get along well.

After he left, Fontenot commented, "You know, as best as I can recall, that boy looks a great deal like one of my sons."

Dash snapped his fingers and turned to Daniel. "That's it — I've been going mad trying to think why Dave's father looked familiar. The face our friend there wears most often bears a striking resemblance to Mr. Farnon Senior."

The elder ghost shrugged. "In three centuries, I would expect I'd have several hundred grandchildren running about. He might be one. For that matter, you yourself bear a slight resemblance to one of my sons as well. However, he didn't have a beard."

"That'd be cool," Candy beamed. "Having you be Dave's multi-great ancestor."

"But even if he's not, you're still part of the family," her mother added warmly.

Fontenot shifted uneasily, still not too sure how to interact with the living on a regular basis. "Thank you, ladies. I hope you'll understand that I may be away for some time after tomorrow. I have agreed to train another spirit, and I have a feeling that lacking the influence of such a family as you have given the three musketeers there, he may be a less apt student than they."

"Does having a family help?" Mrs. Muir asked, inclining her head.

"Indeed. They have more — emotion to draw power from."

Daniel took a sip of his Madeira, then contributed, "Quite so. Not only did having you, dear lady, and your family in my — 'life' give me the desire to become more tangible, but also the capacity to achieve it with greater ease."

Carolyn flushed, then cleared her throat. "Well, we've a busy day tomorrow — so I hate to break up this — but..."

"Say no more," Daniel agreed, giving his crew a look that commanded them to retire in whatever manner was fitting for their state of being.

XXX

Jenny was up well before anyone else again. This time, she left a note saying she was going to walk the dog. Dakota was growing like a weed. She was destined to be a big dog.

As she strolled down the beach, a figure appeared behind her. After a few paces, a voice said, "Boo."

Turning, the girl blinked in dismay.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," a young man laughed.

"You nut! You are a — ghost! Tristan!" Joy, shock, and a bit of ire competed for her voice. "We've missed you. Are you — "

He smiled sadly. "No. I just heard that you and my best pal are getting hitched. Couldn't very well let that happen without saying something, now could I?" A hint of genuine delight entered his eyes. "I'm thrilled for you two."

"I ought to — I don't know what I ought to do — but blast you! Do you have any idea how sad Candy — not to mention the rest of us- have been with missing you?" Jenny fumed.

"Well, I'm glad I was missed," he tried to downplay things. "But that's not what I meant to do, I just..."

Jenny sighed. "I know. You only thought I was asleep when you made that little speech. I heard every word."

"And another way you and Isolde are alike," the ghost blew out a "breath." "She was adept at playing possum as well. It drove our — guardian — nuts. Of course, he drove us nuts as well." His gaze turned inward, thinking about his long gone twin sister who Jenny so closely resembled. "I just wanted Candy to have — what you and Dave do. And still want that for her."

Dakota ambled over to sniff at the ghost. He reached down to pat her. "So, you found another dog."

"You — well you knew about this, why not about that?" Jenny asked in exasperation. "Who's spying for you?"

"I'll never tell."

"And when Adam was sure he saw you a few weeks ago, about the time Scruffy died?" Jenny prompted.

"He did. He didn't — "

"Say anything to Candy? No. He just took me aside and asked me if he was hallucinating or not, and if he was, why the heck would he hallucinate YOU?"

"Maybe because I'm charming?" Tris grinned. "I know how much she — how much you all love Scruffy — and I just wanted to be closer, if well... if I was really needed. "

One brow rose. "So, are you staying? If that's the criteria..."

He shook his head. "I can't. And no, I'm not going to see her. I couldn't leave if I did, that hasn't changed. But, I will come home, someday."

"Promise?" Jenny knew if he or any of Daniel's crew gave their word, it was good as done.

"Aye. You promise me to be happy, okay? Have a fantastic life, and if you can, influence Candy to do so as well? Now, I've got one more stop to make. Then, back to where ever it is I've been hanging out."

"I will," Jenny vowed, pressing her lips together to keep back bad feelings.

Her friend leaned over and pecked her cheek, then, giving Dakota a last pat, popped out.

_Blast. Why do I have to keep so many spectral secrets? _She wouldn't mention this to anyone either, except maybe Dave, as much as she'd like to.

XXX

Tristan's one other stop was one that no one would have expected it to be.

"EEecyk! You — you — I'm a sick man," Claymore stammered when Tristan appeared at his breakfast table. "And I thought you were gone!"

"Calm down," Tristan instructed with a touch of crossness. "I'm not here to hurt you." He paused before he could add something on the order of "dolt," "blithering idjit," or something equally effective. "I just — wanted to check on my family, okay? I heard about Scruffy, Jenny and Dave, and — you. So, officially, I'm not here, got it? But — how are you?"

Claymore blinked owlishly. "Me? Family?" He frowned, waiting for the punchline.

The ghost grimaced. "Don't push it too hard, but yeah, albeit a few times removed. Now, are you doing any better?"

"Well, kinda. I mean, I don't feel bad anymore, except when one of THEM shows up and makes me exercise or eat grass and twigs," Claymore sighed morosely. "Without any seasoning either."

"Well, I never considered salting the lawn," Tristan shrugged. "By them you mean..."

"The Captain, and even the two nice ghosts — Sean and Dashire. They're usually much more pleasanter to me than HIM and — er — "

"Me?"

"Er — "

"I know. Go on," the young man prompted.

"But they're all determined to make me healthy if it kills me, and it might. Walk a mile a day, Claymore. Eat your lettuce, Claymore. No dressing, Claymore. No caffeine. Take your vitamins. I'm not sure if I'll live longer, or if it'll just seem like it."

"They do it because they care," Tristan essayed kindly.

"The exercise isn't that bad. It's cheaper than driving. But the vitamins are — are — horse pills. And nothing tastes like anything at all. Well, it might taste like cardboard, but I've never eaten cardboard, so that might taste better."

"Maybe I can help, just a little." A small container appeared in front of Claymore.

Suspicion crept across Claymore's face. "What is it?"

"Yogurt," Tristan said. "It's supposed to be very good for you."

"I thought you were going to help," the scrawny man griped, making a terrible face. "That doctor had it on my tray every day in the hospital, and it tastes like sour milk."

A spoon appeared beside the container. "It's flavored. Black cherry. I think you'll like it," Tris urged. "Give it a try. One taste. If you don't like it — you don't have to eat it."

Still leery, Claymore removed the lid to poke at the pinkish cream with his spoon. Tentatively, he tasted it. Frowning, he blinked and took a second bite. "Say — it's not Martha's cooking, but it's not terrible."

"So, you like it?" the ghost asked hesitantly.

Claymore nodded. "It has more flavor than anything I've had in a month. Er — thanks." The last was almost a mumble.

Cheered, Tristan watched him eat for a few minutes, then asked, "So, the Captain shows up to check on you pretty often?"

"Yeah," Claymore looked glum again. "Him or one of the other two."

"Well, I'm off then. It'd be — complicated if I ran into them. Don't mention seeing me, please?"

"Y-you're going?" It may have been Tristan's overly active imagination, but Claymore almost sounded regretful.

"A guy's gotta do what he's gotta, and I gotta. But don't get complacent. I plan on coming home, I just don't quite know when." Tristan hesitated. "Keep an eye on them for me, eh?"

Before Claymore could reply, Tristan had vanished again.

XXX

Only a few hours later, Jenny walked down the aisle on Dave's father's arm. Despite the short notice on the invitations, the little church was packed. The bride and groom had considered writing their own vows, but in the end, the traditional ones sufficed. Their eyes promised each other more than words could contain.

Fortunately, both Captain Gregg and Ed Peavey were fairly old fashioned gentlemen and had handkerchiefs for their teary-eyed ladies.

XXX

Following the father-daughter dance with Jenny, Daniel drifted over to where Carolyn was catching up with the Farnons. Dashire joined them.

"My compliments, sir, on the fine Shiraz you brought," the nobleman beamed, lifting his glass. With a sly glance at Daniel, he added, "We might need to have more weddings, if this is what is served at such events."

Carolyn could feel her face turning a bit hot, so tried to divert the subject. "Jason, Dave's father here was just telling me what they gave the kids as a wedding gift — a honeymoon to New Zealand."

"On the contingency that they stop in and visit us on the way home," Madeline Farnon added with a smile. "Dave's never seen our new house."

For some reason, Daniel looked less than thrilled, but, as ever he was adept at covering his emotions when the need arose. "How delightful," he smiled. Then, turning to Carolyn invited, "Madam, might I have this dance?"

"Certainly."

Deftly, he waltzed her to a quiet corner, so intent on his thoughts that he did not notice his crewmate angling in their direction.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked softly, sensing his mood. She might not be a ghost, but his upset emotions were virtually palpable.

"Madam, I can not condone such a trip. Both Jenny and Candy are like daughters to me, and the very thought of not seeing one of them for a year is most troubling. Please don't tell me I'm being overprotective, because I'm not. I'll miss her, not to mention that young man."

"A year?" Carolyn blinked. "What on earth are you talking about, Da... dear?"

"New Zealand. I have sailed to New Zealand, not often, but enough to know how long a round trip will take, provided the conditions are favorable, and that is not guaranteed."

Laying a hand on his arm, Carolyn attempted to calm him before they were noticed. "They'll be flying, not sailing..."

"Flying? Over the water?"

By now, Dash was close enough that he could comment without being heard. "Don't you recall that Lindbergh fellow? Sean brought us both copies of the paper when he flew from here to Paris. Even the blasted Beacon covered it. And that's nothing, compared to all those moon landings they did a while back. Outer space is a lot farther than New Zealand. Though, if pleasure trips there were available, I guarantee those two would be signed up for one."

"Yes, first they'll stop in California. You know Martha went there once, not long after we moved here, and she wasn't gone long," Carolyn added.

"That's rather roundabout," the Captain frowned, reflexively tugging his ear.

"So was Columbus' route to get to the Orient, " Dashire shrugged. "That predates even Fontenot. Now, stop that. If you pull that ear off, don't come looking for me to give you scotch tape or something to put it back on."

The Captain still scowled. "I find this all hard to credit. Are you sure they won't be gone for months? I know we could — pop to visit them, but you and the children couldn't, and a pop that far is quite taxing."

Gently, Carolyn patted his arm. She did not call him sweet, but she thought it. "Darling, they'll be back in time for Candy's birthday, or maybe Thanksgiving."

"The deuce you say!" the ghost exclaimed. "That's only weeks away."

Dashire clapped him on the arm. "Aye, that it is. We may wish for the good old days, but this century does have things to enjoy, old son."

With a warm look at Carolyn, Daniel echoed, "Indeed, sir. Indeed."

"Now, let's go toast the happy couple, and new beginnings," Carolyn smiled. Suddenly, she felt as young as the bride.

**The End**


End file.
